M A G N E T I S M
by Hoshi-Zuuri
Summary: One stormy day, Denmark decides to visit Norway's house, and some unusual things happen. DenNor pairing, some strong language, gets a bit suggestive towards the end.


A/N: This was inspired by SCIENCE HOMEWORK -oooh-  
Yeah, so the first dude to discover electromagnetism was some Danish scientist. And that brought this about. Derp.

* * *

**+M A G N E T I S M +**  
_Opposites Attract._

All the lights were on in Norway's house.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon, and the Norwegian man stood at one of his many windows, staring up at the dark sky, blacker than tar. A worried look crossed his face, and he slipped quietly away from the windowsill into his living room, where Norway promptly turned on his television and flicked to the Weather Channel.

"-Mysterious storm front is now covering most of Scandinavia and seems to be gathering primarily over Denmark and Norway. The storm system is one of the worst ever seen and shows no sign of moving on or letting up any time soon. We would advise all-"

The remote slipped from Norway's limp hand. He stared at the black television screen for a few moments before slowly standing up and making his way to his bedroom on the second floor. If the storm system was that bad, it meant natural disasters, and Norway planned to get some sleep before the pain in his body made that activity impossible. Norway slipped out of his clothes and between his covers, fingering a small pendant around his neck.

_'Thor, protect me.'_

Norway closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

+ F E R R O +

Norway woke up feeling much better than he had anticipated. There was no pain, no aches, no fever. He was surprised and pleased that the storm had moved on without damage.

Then he saw the clock.

Glowing red numbers stated the time 7:29. Norway blinked. PM? No. AM. Impossible. Norway never got up before 9:00 with an alarm clock and five cups of coffee. Perhaps going to bed at three in the afternoon was the cause. But no; Norway had tried similar tactics before and none of them had worked.

Norway realized then that he did not feel himself. He was not feeling unwell, merely _odd._ He felt jittery and hyperactive, as if he had somehow absorbed a great quantity of energy into his body and his body did not know quite what to do with it.

Norway stood up and immediately felt slightly woozy. The feeling soon passed, leaving only the jittery feeling from before and a slight headache. Norway frowned, unsettled. Something was not quite right, but he could not place it, pin it down, or decide what it might be. The elusiveness of the feeling bothered him; it was like lightning, striking fast, leaving a distinct impression, and then slipping away before it could be captured.

Deciding that a cool shower would help cool his strangely hot body down and help him think, Norway slipped into his bathroom and turned on the water. After waiting a minute or two, Norway slipped into the water, welcoming its cool embrace on his skin.

Unexpectedly, flickers of blue-white electricity flashed around his body, writhing and snapping as they appeared, arced, and disappeared just as quickly as a lightning bolt. Staring down at his body in shock and awe, Norway understood what was going on. The massive storm front from the day before had not deluged rain, snow, sleet, or hail, but _lightning._ Norway was feeling the effects of his country absorbing the massive amounts of electricity the lightning bolts were delivering. A ghost of a smile appeared around Norway's lips, but perhaps that was just the ethereal lighting created by the flashes of electrical power. Norway never smiled, and would certainly not smile about something such as this.

Stepping out of the shower and toweling himself off, Norway fingered a small silver pendant around his neck.

_'Thor, what are you up to this time?'_

After getting dressed and eating something, the odd feeling generated by the electricity had changed. Norway was still wide-awake, but he no longer felt like his body held more energy than he could take. The feeling had concentrated into a belt around his stomach; it was not a bad feeling, nor a good feeling. It was simply there.

The doorbell rang, causing Norway to jump ever so slightly. He quickly made his way to the door and opened it wide. Sweden, Finland, and Denmark stood behind the thick oak.

"Goo-Good morning, Norway!" Finland piped up. "We decided it would probably be best if the lot of us stayed at one house during the storm, and yours was the house we picked. I hope you don't mind…" Finland trailed off, seeing the look on Norway's face.

Softly, keeping all emotion out of his voice, Norway asked, "How did you choose which house to stay at?"

It was Sweden who answered this time. "W' p't all th' n'm's 'n a hat 'nd I dr'w one out."

Norway nodded slightly. "Very well then. Please come in and make yourselves at home. Where's Sealand?" Norway did not see the small boy who had become, essentially, the adopted son of Sweden and Finland.

Finland laughed. "We sent him back to England's house until the storm blows over. He threw quite a fit! In the end we had to threaten not to let him come back if he didn't behave."

Norway would have chuckled, had he been a person to express emotion freely. Instead, the Nordic nation merely shook his head and stepped aside, allowing the three other nations to enter his house. As Denmark passed by, the feeling in his gut twinged, and a quick flick of electricity arced from Norway's hand to Denmark's back. Norway narrowed his eyes.

_"…seems to be gathering primarily over Denmark and Norway…"_

Norway closed the door behind Denmark. It shut with a heavy thud, a sound of endings. Apprehension began to form in Norway's stomach. The feeling from earlier returned ever stronger: Something was not right.

Outside, the lightning flashed again and again and again.

+ E L E C T R O +

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Norway turned to ask his sudden guests. Sweden and Finland both denied his offer, but Demark piped up and asked for some coffee. Norway went into the kitchen to make it.

As soon as he poured the rich black liquid into a Denmark-proof cup, a huge bolt of lighting struck nearby. The power went off in Norway's house. Everything turned pitch black, as if a comforter had been thrown over the world.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Fifteen.

The lights flickered and snapped back on, accompanied by sighs of relief from Finland and Denmark, and a mental sigh from Norway. He walked out into the living room to give Denmark his coffee. As he neared the Dane, the feeling in Norway's gut shifted rapidly and uncomfortably. By the look on Denmark's face, a similar change had just occurred in his body.

For an instant, nothing happened. Then Norway and Denmark went hurtling towards each other, Norway's shoulder smashing into the small of Denmark's back. The coffee cup clattered to the floor, spilling its rich, aromatic contents onto the floor.

"Wha… What was that?" gasped Finland.

Sweden looked pensive. "'l'ctr'm'gn't'sm," he announced after a bit.

_"Electromagnetism?"_ Finland asked. He looked confused for a moment or two before his eyes widened and his face turned pale. "Oh-h-h…" Finland murmured. "This isn't good… This _really_ is _not_ good…. Are you all right, Norway? Denmark?"

"No," Denmark groaned before Norway could answer. "I think that, as much as I like him, I'd rather not have Norge stuck to me."

"You and me both," Norway growled under his breath. "I can't believe I have to stick to this _idiot_ for Odin knows how long."

Suddenly, the feeling in Norway's gut shifted again. Once more, nothing happened for that split second afterwards, but this time Norway and Denmark flew apart. Norway slammed into the door to the basement across the room, while Denmark made a nice, Viking-shaped indent on the opposite wall.

"What _now?" _ Finland cried. "Opposite poles on a magnet attract and like poles repel, but that _can't_ be it, can it?" The small nation was pacing back and forth.

"Like it or not, it seems that's what's happening." Norway struggled to keep his voice calm. "We need to find a way around this problem."

"J'st st'y a cert'n dist'nce 'way fr'm each other," Sweden offered. "Th't sh'ld w'rk."

Denmark groaned from his position on the floor. "This _sucks!" _

Sweden sighed and moved to go upstairs. "'m gonna look 'n y'r att'c 'n' see 'f I c'n f'nd 'nyth'n' t' h'lp," he told Norway. "'S th't 'k'y?"

Norway shrugged. "I don't see why not. There's nothing up there that's not in some history book somewhere."

Sweden nodded. "F'nl'nd, d' y' w'nt t' h'lp m'?"

Finland jumped slightly. "O-of course, Sweden!" He scampered up the stairs, following his so-called husband, leaving Norway and Denmark alone with only the lightning to keep them company.

+ T E M P O R A R Y +

"So, Norge," Denmark started to say.

"Not interested," Norway shot back.

"Aw, _Norge!" _ Denmark whined.

"Shut up and stay away." Norway glared at the Danish man who lay in a heap across the room.

A few minutes of silence.

"So, what now?"

Denmark's question hung in the air unanswered. Norway shot it down with deadly accuracy.

"We leave. I want to go see Island."

Denmark looked puzzled. "How are we going to get the front door open without Sweden and Finland noticing?"

Norway smirked ever so slightly. "We aren't."

What followed was an awkward dance between Norway and Denmark as the two tried to move without inducing the magnetic force that had thrown them apart. Eventually they got it right, Norway directing Denmark through a series of hallways to a small back door. Denmark got halfway through and stopped.

"What is it?" Norway sighed. "Why aren't you moving?"

"I-I'm stuck," Denmark admitted sheepishly.

Norway had to hold in a groan of frustration and anger. Taking a deep breath, Norway started to run towards Denmark, hoping the force that threw them apart would catapult him through the door. He was just starting to feel resistance surrounding him when the feeling in his gut reversed and he went flying towards Denmark.

In the terms of getting Denmark out of the door, Norway's maneuver worked perfectly. However, it ended up with Norway spooning Denmark in a sick parody of a piggyback ride.

"What now?" Denmark asked quietly, sensing Norway's murderous mood.

"Get up and walk," Norway growled in Denmark's ear.

Denmark awkwardly picked himself and Norway off the ground and started to walk towards Iceland's house. Denmark slipped out of Norway's backyard and into the thick woods. They had stopped in a clearing that was close to Iceland's house when the white-haired nation appeared out of the woods in front of them.

Iceland, seeing Norway's odd position on Denmark's back, immediately assumed the worst had happened. "Big brother! Are you okay?"

Unfortunately for Iceland, the ride on Denmark's back had only served to worsen his already dreadful mood. It had also served to strip Norway of almost every shred of dignity he possessed. While his dignity was gone, Norway's wits were not, and his ghastly temper only sharpened his tongue.

"No, I am most certainly _not_ okay. Since when do you think _this_ is okay?!? I thought I had raised you better than that, you stupid boy. Riding on this idiotic Dane's back _has never, does not, and will** never** _qualify as okay."

Iceland visibly flinched under Norway's verbal abuse. "But why can't you just get off? Are you hurt?"

Norway had opened his mouth to say something more when the feeling in his gut switched again, sending Denmark into a crash course with a large boulder in the middle of the clearing. When Denmark made contact with the rock, there was a sickening crack, and he dropped down to the ground with no sound.

"Is he… Dead?" Iceland asked cautiously.

Norway walked towards Denmark's body. No force stopped him. He bent over the Dane's face and felt an odd sensation well up inside him. It took Norway a moment to identify it: Grief. Shocked, Norway even felt tears starting to form. He reached up with a trembling hand and grasped a small pendant hung on a thin strip of leather. The other hand brushed Denmark's cool cheek.

_ 'Why… Why did this have to happen? Why do I feel this way? Freyja, help me…' _

An overwhelming emptiness hung, inside and outside Norway.

+ S T R O N G +

Suddenly, Norway found himself hurtled backwards, slamming into the snow-covered earth.

Denmark sat up, clutching his back. "Ow."

Norway stared at Denmark and felt a white-hot rage fog his senses. When Denmark stood up, Norway pressed forward, fighting against the forces that threatened to hold him back. Anger blossomed in his eyes. Norway let loose a snarl that shifted Denmark's expression rapidly from one of curiosity to one of fear.

"N… Norge?" the Dane asked tentatively. Something inside Norway snapped.

"YOU! You fucking bastard Dane! How _dare_ you! How _dare_ you do something like this! How _dare_ you toy with me! How _dare_ you! _How **dare** you!"_

Denmark's face showed he was clearly struggling to understand Norway's outburst of rage. He held up his hands in a gesture of submission, trying to do something to placate the furious Norwegian.

"Norge, what are you talking about? What did I do?" Denmark asked shakily.

_'That's a vey good question. Just what did he do?'_ a small part of Norway's mind whispered. He opened his mouth to yell something more at Denmark when the feeling in his gut changed yet again and the two found themselves slamming into each other. Norway just managed to turn his head in time to avoid Denmark kissing him.

"…I think I know what's wrong now…" Iceland murmured. Norway glared at him.

Iceland scratched the back of his head in thought. "It's getting close to sunset, so I'll help you get to Denmark's house. Is that okay?"

"Fine," Norway snapped. "It's fine."

Iceland took the two nations by the arms and half-supported, half-dragged them to Denmark's house, all the while with Norway's glare boring into his back.

When they finally got to Denmark's house, Iceland bid them farewell and left the two stuck together in the middle of the living room. As soon as he closed the door behind himself, however, Denmark and Norway went flying apart once more.

+ M A G N E T I S M +

Denmark stood up shakily. "Norge-"

Norway opened his mouth and screamed at the Dane, screamed as if his heart was breaking, screamed as if Denmark was knifing him in the gut, screamed as if every muscle of his was on fire, screamed until he though his lungs would burst. No words, just sound.

Norway found that he was sobbing, deep breaths shuddering though his slight frame. _ "I HATE YOU! I** HATE** YOU!"_ Norway cried, his patience gone, his sanity broken.

Denmark blinked and slid back down to the floor. His face was uncharacteristically sober. "I know."

"Norge-" Denmark began again, but before he could say any more, the two flew together again. Norway did not manage to turn his head in time to avoid Denmark's lips crashing into his, splitting Norway's upper lip.

Norway fought the kiss, the embrace, struggled both against the magnetic attraction and the feelings rising in his body, the sensation of Denmark's lips against his own, the feel of Denmark's body pressed against his, the fact that it seemed perfect, Norway fought it all, fought until all of his air was gone.

He surrendered, going limp in Denmark's arms and leaning into the kiss.

The attraction disappeared.

Stunned by the sudden turn of events, Norway fell over, bringing Denmark down on top of him.

"Norge…" Denmark murmured, pressing his lips against Norway's one more time. Norway tried to stop the feelings from rising inside of him, but to no avail. Once more, he leaned into Denmark's kiss, feeling the sensation of _yes. _

Denmark's lips grazed Norway's cheekbone and moved down to his neck. Denmark's lips, his teeth, his tongue, the sensation of them on Norway's tender skin stirred up feeling which Norway had never felt before.

"Ah… Danmark…" Norway moaned in response to the Dane's teasing. Denmark's lips moved down to Norway's collarbone, his fingers deftly unbuttoning Norway's shirt. One hand rested lightly on Norway's stomach, the other tangled in Norway's hair, tugging on the flyaway curl.

Norway moaned louder. "Ah…! Ah…! Ah…!"

Denmark's lips, his hands, his breath on Norway's skin, the sensation of Denmark's warm body pressed against his own, all of it, combined to form within Norway the feeling of ecstasy.

Norway surrendered completely to Denmark's will, feeling the pleasure rising up throughout his body.

It was the noise from the television that first drew Norway to wakefulness.

small"-Cold War between the US and the Soviets is at a stalemate-"/small

Norway slowly opened his eyes.

small"A small step for me, a giant leap for mankind-"

"HELLO! I'VE JUST ARRIVED IN MY FANTASTIC BOAT!"/small

Denmark's arm was draped over Norway in a protective manner. Norway smiled.

The TV suddenly blared urgently in Norway's ears.

"Regarding the massive storm front that has been gathering over Scandinavia for the past several days, recent weather reports show that the storm clouds have been dispersing. Here are some satellite images from the past 36 hours-"

Norway turned his head toward the TV screen, shifting under the blankets on Denmark's bed. The image on the screen showed the massive, dark thunderheads dispersing. For a few minutes, Norway could plainly discern a hammer shape in the clouds before it dissolved completely.

Norway reached up to his neck, clutching a small, sterling silver hammer on a strip of thin, well-worn leather.

"Thor…. Takk…."

Norway rolled over and looked at Denmark's sleeping face. He gently placed a kiss on the Dane's lips and snuggled closer to his warm body.

"I love you, you stupid Dane…" Norway whispered. They he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, the comforting feel of Denmark's skin against his own lulling him.

~*~  
_Fin. _


End file.
